Abduction
by adromir
Summary: Steve is found after he has gone missing for two days. The only problem is, it only raises more questions than answers. Steve-whump, of course.


_TREPIDATION_

**SUMMARY: Steve is found after he has gone missing for two days. The only problem is, it only raises more questions than answers. Steve-whump, of course.**

**A/N: Hahaha! I still hasn't put up 'Cockrotoa', the Supernatural fic. Sorry, guys. Later, okay? I still can't get the ending right. Anyway, this LOD story takes place after Season 5. Enjoy.**

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

He slowly awakened to a world of agonizing pain. It was everywhere; in his head, on his face, in his chest, on his torso. In fact, the pain was all over his entire body he could not determine where it started or where it ended.

Everything was blurry. He blinked several times but his vision stayed out of focus. Shapes and colors surrounded him, though he couldn't tell what they were.

There were sounds too. And voices. Unfamiliar and distant, as if coming from afar.

"…DS Steve Arnott? Sir?"

"…are you with us..."

"…can you hear me, Steve?"

_Steve? Is that my name? Are they talking to me?_

"…I saw him opened his eyes…"

"Let's take him now. He won't survive if we dally much longer."

"…is he awake? We need to question him…"

_Jeez. He sounds like an annoying man._

"Absolutely not, sir. He's in no condition to talk."

"But—" That annoying man again.

"Bloody hell," someone cursed. "Kindly move aside, sir. Give us some room to work."

"Jesus, look at the blood all over him. How is he even alive?"

"…hang on, DS Arnott…it will be alright…you are safe…"

_Safe? Safe from what? What happened? What's going on?_

There were gentle hands upon his body, wrapping him in something warm, probably a blanket. And then all kinds of thought flew out of his mind when sharp pains hit him from every side as he was lifted off the ground.

He tried to scream, to tell them to stop, to leave him alone. But his voice only came out in a low moan.

And then everything turned black once more.

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

Detective Inspector Kate Fleming was extremely furious. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at the man in uniform standing opposite her in the hospital corridor.

"You want to interrogate Steve? In his current condition?" she asked in disbelief.

Exchanging looks with his subordinate standing next to him, Chief Inspector Osbourne then stared her down. "Not interrogate, DI Fleming. A debrief."

"Same difference."

"We need to get his statement while his memory is still fresh."

"Exactly, sir. It's still fresh!" Kate fumed. "He was tortured almost to death in that basement. He could be badly traumatized for all we know.

"DS Arnott is a cop. He knows the drill. Besides, he has been highly trained as a counter terrorism officer before he joined AC-12. He is no stranger to enhanced interrogations."

"So he has to suck it up and deal with it? Is that what you mean?"

"DI Fleming," Superintendent Ted Hastings quickly cautioned her when she took a step towards the obnoxious officer from Counter Terrorism Command, who also happened to be Steve's former boss.

"That is the procedure. I didn't make the rules here, DI Fleming. You know that," Osbourne added.

"He just woke up, for Christ sake. At least show him some compassion, sir. Give him time to adjust."

Much to her utter disgust, the man simply stood there without any expression. That made her so mad she wanted to shoot him. If only she had brought a gun with her.

Kate knew she was being irrational, but she had her reasons. Her partner had gone missing for two whole days and she had been worried sick the entire time. She got so stressed up she nearly had a nervous breakdown. And to think that she had to confront this infuriating man on top of everything else, that proved too much to take.

The last time she talked to Steve was when he had called her via his mobile phone. He had just finished interviewing a critical witness to their current case and was on his way back to the office. When he still had not shown up two hours later, Kate feared that something had gone terribly wrong.

Soon after that, AC-12 had received a report about a silver Mazda sedan being left abandoned in a ditch not far from the witness' address. Its registration number matched to Steve's service vehicle.

When the car was discovered, the driver side door had been hanging wide opened, the airbag deployed. Apparently the Mazda had been rammed from behind by a larger vehicle, most probably a van, until Steve had lost control of the car and sent it flying off the road. The first responder had made a thorough comb around the crash site but Steve was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared without a trace.

After forty eight hours of a frantic yet futile search by the AC-12 with the assistance of other police units, exhausting all venues including the viewing of hundreds of ANPR and traffic cameras, someone had placed an anonymous call to the CTC headquarters. The call that lasted not more than thirty seconds via a burner phone—completely untraceable—had sent a convoy from CTC charging towards an isolated farm house outside Moss Heath.

True to the anonymous tip, the CTC had come upon the camp of a terrorist cell actively operating around East Midlands. To their confusion, however, the farm house had already been attacked prior to their arrival. In total, eight dead bodies had been found. Each one of them was a hunted man, for they were all on the CTC list of suspected terrorists. Most died of gunshot wounds, some had their necks broken.

The only man found alive was DS Steve Arnott, albeit barely. Bound hand and foot, he lay naked on the basement floor, covered in his own blood from various cuts and lacerations all over his body. His nose and ears were bleeding, his left eye swollen almost shut. The worst injuries were the stab wounds in his right chest and ribcage. There were also some defensive wounds on both his arms. Whatever was done to him, Steve had fought hard for his life.

When Kate heard about the gruesome details of Steve's condition from the two EMT paramedics that had tended to him on the scene, she almost threw up. Even the paramedics were noticeably shaken, because they actually knew who Steve was. In this line of work, their paths crossed quite often. And it was from those paramedics that Kate got the first report about Steve finally being found.

The formal notification from the CTC to AC-12 came much later. But by then Kate and the gaffer had already arrived at the hospital where Steve had been taken, though they were unable to see him because he had been put under induced coma due to his extreme injuries.

Twelve hours later, they had rushed back to the hospital after being notified that Steve had woken up. Only to realize that the CTC was itching to talk to Steve too. That was why the AC-12 and the CTC officers ended up in the corridor outside the ICU ward, butting heads, while Steve was being examined by his doctor.

Ever the diplomatic one, Superintendent Ted Hastings decided to take control of the tense situation. He knew if he didn't say something quick, Kate might fly off the handle and sock the other man in the face.

"Look, Osbourne, we are all on the same side here," he said. "Yes, we've all got a job to do but surely we can give Steve some time to recover."

"His immediate statement is vital to our investigation. The longer we delay, the longer the terrorist cell we're pursuing is left out in the cold." CI Osbourne continued to be stubborn.

"I know that, but at least you can be humane about it. Besides, Steve is one of us."

"That is to be decided."

Hastings frowned. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Osbourne shrugged. "Nothing."

"No, you are insinuating at something, sir." Kate came closer, her fists clenching. "What is it that makes you hate Steve so much?"

"I don't hate him," he replied. "I just don't trust a man who turns his back on his own team."

Hastings eyes instantly drew to a slit. "Steve did _not_ turn his back on his team. He was doing the right thing by telling the truth at the tribunal about the shooting of Karim Ali, and he did what was expected of him as a man of sheer integrity. DS Steve Arnott is an honest and a brave man, a highly dedicated police officer. And if you find that differently, Osbourne, then something is certainly wrong with you!"

Osbourne had the grace to look chagrin. He took a step back, away from Hastings penetrating glare. Kate would have given her boss a standing ovation there and then if the doctor had not chosen that moment to come out of Steve's room.

As one, they all convened around the middle-aged bespectacled man.

Sighing, Dr. Gibbons wearily raised his hands to stall their incessant queries. "Yes, DS Steve Arnott is awake. And he has been taken off the ventilator."

"So he can speak?" Osbourne asked, earning him a glare from Kate.

"We have lightened the sedation but he's still groggy. Bear in mind that Steve's condition is highly critical. It was touch-and-go when he first arrived here."

"But he's going to be fine?" Kate needed to know.

Dr. Gibbons smiled at her. "He's not out of the woods yet. We'll be monitoring his progress around the clock for the next twenty four hours. However, he's a strong lad. He will recover, I don't doubt it."

Kate heaved a sigh of relief. Even her gaffer broke into smiles as he shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you, thank you. That's good news to hear."

"Can I see him now?" Osbourne interrupted, causing Dr. Gibbons to frown with displeasure.

"I've agreed to let you speak to Steve only if he's able and ready, sir."

"He is awake, so he is able." Osbourne was adamant.

Dr. Gibbons shook his head, resigned. "Fine. But keep your questioning to minimum. I will be there inside the room when you question him, and I will immediately put a stop to everything the moment I see him tiring."

"This is a police matter, Doctor. Strictly confidential."

"My hospital, my rules. And you've got ten minutes."

Osbourne was perplexed. "Ten minutes? That's not enough."

"Take it or leave it, sir."

"Look here, Doctor. We have an active investigation going—"

"I know you have a job to do. And I'm doing mine. Steve is under my care, his wellbeing is my responsibility. This is a hospital, and so I have jurisdiction over all of you. What I say goes. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Doctor." Kate was beaming from ear to ear as she replied. She was starting to like Dr. Gibbons immensely.

"Alright. Wait here," the doctor told them before he went back inside.

Turning to Osbourne, Hastings said, "We want to be there when you talk to him."

"This is a case for CTC, Superintendent Hastings. It got nothing to do with AC-12."

"Actually, Steve was abducted while he was going about his lawful duty as an AC-12 officer. That makes it our case too," Kate retorted.

Hastings smirked back at Osbourne. "What she said."

Muttering under his breath, Osbourne promptly turned away from them. And they continued to wait for Dr. Gibbons to return.

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

A short while later, the four of them was shown into Steve's room. Kate almost broke down and cried when her gaze fell upon him, looking so frail and vulnerable as he lay there in the hospital bed. But she strengthened her resolve and gave her partner the biggest smile ever.

"Hey, Steve."

"Kate," he whispered back, feebly reaching for her hand.

She obliged by squeezing his hand in return. "I'm glad they've found you."

Steve managed a smile, weak though it was. He then looked at his gaffer. "Sir."

"You gave us quite a scare," Hastings said.

"Sorry."

"Don't be daft, son. I'm just happy to see you back alive."

"Alright, this is a touching reunion and all. But I need to start asking you some questions, Arnott," CI Osbourne intervened, coming closer to the bed.

Steve frowned as he instantly recognized his former commanding officer. "Oh. You're the annoying man…still annoying…"

Osbourne was dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Never mind." At Kate's inquisitive glances, Steve whispered to her, "I'll tell you about it later."

"DS Arnott," Osbourne began once again, "What happened in the basement?"

Steve blinked. "What basement?"

"You were found inside the basement of an isolated farm house near Moss Heath. There were eight dead bodies of suspected terrorists near you. Who killed them all? What really happened there?"

Shaking his head, Steve responded, "I can't tell you."

"DS Arnott, it is your obligation as a police officer to give us precise and detailed statement of everything that has been going on during your captivity."

"I can't tell you not because I'm not cooperating, sir. I just can't remember. I don't know what happened."

"I find that hard to believe. You must have seen something at least worth mentioning." Osbourne was skeptical.

"From the tox screen result, we found a trace of _rohypnol_ in Steve's blood stream," Dr. Gibbons interrupted from where he was standing in one corner. "He has been drugged within the last twelve hours before he was rescued."

"You were roofied," Kate said, still holding to Steve's hand. "No wonder you can't remember much."

"Alright. Fine. Is there anything important that you can tell us?" Osbourne asked, "Why did they abduct you? What did those men want?"

At this, Kate felt a tug on her hand. She looked down and noticed that Steve was squeezing it as hard as his current weakened condition would allow. "Steve? Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

"No." Steve shook his head. Though clearly disturbed by something, he took a deep breath and determinedly said, "Let's just get on with it."

Knowing that Steve would respond better to her compared to Osbourne, Kate quickly took over the debriefing. "Alright, mate. Just tell us the first thing that comes to your mind. We can stop whenever you want."

Steve nodded. "I remember the crash."

"Your car got rammed from behind?"

"Yes. It was a large white van. I think they followed me from Mansell's flat."

"Wait," Osbourne interrupted. "Mansell? As in, George Mansell?"

Superintendent Hastings turned to him. "Yes, that's the one. Why?"

"He's a person of interest in our current investigation. We believe he is linked to the terrorist group that was killed at the farm house. What is he to you?"

"Mansell is a critical witness to our investigation regarding a high level officer who has been feeding restricted intel to an arm dealer."

Osbourne rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell. Our cases are connected after all."

"Exactly," Hastings said. "Now kindly keep quiet and let DI Fleming do all the questioning. That's what she does best."

Kate turned back to Steve. "Anything else that you can remember?"

"I think I blacked out from the crash. I woke up lying on the cold floor, my clothes gone." Steve trembled. "And then the fun began."

Kate reached up and stroked Steve's head to comfort him. She could see how extremely hard it was for him, during and after his captivity. All those pain and fear and even humiliation. He had been found naked and bloodied, so the medical team had to run a rape kit. They didn't find any injuries related to sexual assault, but the test still needed to be carried out as a precaution.

"What did they do to you, mate, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, they knocked me around for a bit, before they moved on to more exciting torturing methods. Waterboarding, walling, electric shocks. Mostly they just liked to inflict pains in me." Steve nonchalantly shrugged, as if he was talking about the weather. But Kate knew him too well, so she instantly recognized it as his defense mechanism.

"Did they tell you what they wanted?"

"They kept asking me about Mansell and the ACC that we're investigating," Steve said, "They wanted to know why I talked to Mansell, and who fed us the info about the ACC. They demanded that I disclose our source of intel."

"Why were they interested to know our source?"

"I have no idea, but they certainly knew something that we don't. Maybe they were afraid they got a leak somewhere, or there was a traitor among them and they were trying to flush out whoever that was."

Hastings nodded. "Makes sense."

"I have no answer to all their questions and that frustrated them. Perhaps that's why they drugged me, to make me more pliable to talk. But I didn't have any answer. I still don't."

Frowning, Hastings turned around to face CI Osbourne. "Do _you_ know something that we don't?"

The other man looked a mite uncomfortable. He then reluctantly said, "We might."

"Care to share it with us?"

"It's a highly classified intel. It is not to be bandied about freely."

"Don't treat us like mushroom, CI Osbourne."

"_Mushroom_?"

"Keeping us in the dark and feeding us bullshit, haven't you heard that one?" Hastings snapped. "We were not born yesterday, fella. We have our own investigation going and it coincides with _your_ investigation. Besides, my officer is found smacked deep in a terrorist camp. He is a sole witness to our case _and_ yours. You better start cooperating with us, or we're not letting you anywhere near DS Arnott. Not now, not ever."

Sighing, Osbourne finally relented. "Alright. We'll set up a meeting between the CTC and AC-12 soon to discuss more on this. But one question remain unanswered. Who came and killed those eight men? They were all dead when we arrived. Some were shot, and some had broken neck. It looks like the work of a professional hitman."

They all turned to Steve, who looked apologetically back at them. "I'm sorry. I really don't know what happened."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kate tentatively asked him.

"One of them stabbed me with a knife, over and over." Steve started to tremble anew as he recalled it all. "I think he was the leader of the group. He started to get so pissed he just wanted to kill me out right. I remember huddling on the floor and…and…that was it. That's all I know, I swear."

Kate smiled reassuringly back at him. "That's okay, mate. You've done well."

"Alright, that's it. Time's up," said Dr. Gibbons as he removed himself from his corner. "Steve needs his rest. Everyone out. Now."

Steve held fast to Kate's hand. "I want her to stay. Please."

After a brief hesitation, Dr. Gibbons nodded. "Fine. Just don't overtax him, ma'am. Or I have no choice but to throw you out too."

Kate rolled her eyes as Steve smirked, saying, "Oh, I would love to see you try, Doc."

Before leaving, Hastings reached down to squeeze Steve's shoulder. "Get well soon, son. Don't worry about a thing. We'll take care of this mess. Just concentrate on getting better, yeah?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

CI Osbourne had troubles looking at Steve straight in the eye, but he was contrite when he said, "DS Arnott, I commend you on your tenacious will to survive. That must be a terrible experience for you, but you faced it with courage and full dignity as a police officer. I pray for your speedy recovery."

Steve was stunned by those kind words, but he took them graciously. "Thank you, sir."

Soon afterwards, Steve and Kate were finally left alone. Then, and only then, Steve let his tears fall. Without a word, she gathered her sobbing partner into her arms and wept along with him.

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

Two days later, Steve was released from the hospital. He was still in much pain, especially from the stab wounds, but he somehow managed to assure Dr. Gibbons that he could convalesce perfectly at his own home. In return, Dr. Gibbons had listed down some instructions for Kate to follow through when she came to collect Steve.

"And make sure he doesn't do any strenuous activities for at least two weeks," the doctor added. "No heavy lifting, no jumping, no running, no swimming—"

"No shagging?" said Kate, her tongue in her cheek.

"Kate!" Steve turned crimson.

The doctor laughed. "Definitely no shagging."

Steve's parents had driven up from London to visit him in the hospital. They had also wanted to take him home with them. Steve loved his parents dearly, but he had to decline their offer because he didn't want to be a burden to them both. His mother was not fully well herself, as she was diabetic and had to take regular insulins. Besides, her eyes were not as sharp as before. Meanwhile, his Da was completely clueless about taking care of a sick person.

Enough said.

"Right. Here we are," Kate said as she opened the door to Steve's flat.

"Thanks, mate." Steve followed in after her, walking slowly so as not to further aggravate his injuries.

Putting down the gym bag that contained Steve's change of clothing onto the nearest couch, Kate then took of her jacket before she helped him peeled off his. "Alright?"

Steve grunted with a grimace. "Alright."

"Go rest, Steve. I'll take care of dinner."

"You're gonna cook?"

Kate smirked. "No. I'm gonna call for a takeout. What do you want? Lamb Madras again?'

"Is chewing on mutton considered a strenuous activity? My jaw hurt just thinking about it."

She chuckled. "I'll get you some broth or soup then. Perfect meal for the invalid."

He made a face at that. "Whatever. I'm gonna go grab a shower. Sponge bath can only do so much."

"Need any help with that?" she asked, only jokingly.

Grinning, he flipped her the bird. She just laughed out loud.

Steve was utterly grateful that he had Kate as a best mate even though currently she was his superior. She was the only person he could be fully comfortable with, like a sister he never wanted. He admitted that there were ups and downs, and that they were constantly at each other's throat, but it just made their friendship stronger than ever.

Kate was his rock, and he was hers.

The moment he stepped into his bedroom, Steve could sense that he was not alone. He was not worried though, because he was completely sure he was far from any danger. Armed police officers had been carefully watching over him ever since his stay in the hospital, and he knew there were two AFOs guarding his flat.

Shutting the door, he walked farther inside. His bathroom door was opened. He took a look and found a tall hard-looking man sat perching against the bathtub. Wordlessly, Steve reached up to turn on the shower at full blast. As the heavily falling water muted other sounds, he turned and gladly went into the other man's opened arms.

Seconds passed as the two men continued to embrace. When they finally pulled away, both were softly laughing.

Steve wasted no time to get straight to the point. "Was that you?"

"What do you mean?"

"They found eight dead men in the basement. Was that your work?"

The other man grinned. "I can neither confirm nor deny any details of my operations."

"Still, thank you. You saved my life."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Be that as it may. I'm still grateful."

"How are you doing, by the way? You're recovering well?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. The wounds are gonna heal in no time, though I can't do much right now. It even hurts when I breathe."

The other man's smile faltered. "I'm sorry I had to leave you there."

"I understand. You did make sure I got immediate help, though. You were the mysterious person who tipped off the CTC, weren't you? You told them where I was."

"Like I said, I can neither confirm nor deny any details of my operations."

"Arsehole."

They both grinned at each other.

"Give my regards to Mom and Da for me, will you?" the man said. "Tell them I miss them so much."

Steve nodded, his eyes tearing up. "I will."

"Take care, Stevie. I'm not always around to get you out of scrapes."

The two men embraced once again, a bit longer this time.

"Alright. See ya, little brother."

"You too, big fella."

Steve watched with a lump in his throat as his older brother, Major Shane Arnott, a covert operative for MI-5, silently slipped out through the bedroom window.

**THE END**

**Stay tuned for more LOD stories. Later, guys. **

"**Absence of evidence isn't the same as evidence of absence." – DS Steve Arnott.**

*** ****ABBREVIATIONS****:**

**AC - Anti Corruption**

**ACC - Assistant Chief Commissioner**

**AFO - Authorized Firearms Officer**

**ANPR - Automatic Number Plate Recognition**

**CI - Chief Inspector**

**CTC - Counter Terrorism Command**

**DI - Detective Inspector**

**DS - Detective Sergeant**


End file.
